


强制梦魇/Greedy

by SatsukiKage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: ATTENTION!!*我流伪善设定。没有现世报，只有对sans无尽的恶意。*私设男福。*暂时借用身体的伪善福视角。*双性衫有。*爽文。特别病。特别、特别、特别病。雷到不负责。*OOC。前文及具体设定移步http://suchcoldwar.lofter.com/post/1e0fc3e2_1c5c94511





	强制梦魇/Greedy

你抱着它，让它坐在你的腿上。

你能感觉它的骨头僵硬极了，视线小心翼翼却看似满不在乎的与你相碰，于是你抬起视线，强硬的和它的撞在一起，擦出的火花似乎烫到了它。它瞬间低下了头，屈辱的表情里掺杂着一丝厌恶。

你托着它的头，隔着缎带咬住它的颈骨，手指顺着它的上衣往里探索。你尝到了缎带血腥的苦涩，和尘埃硌人的触感，但同样的，你也感受到了它的脖颈微弱的战栗。所以你没有松口。

它在你怀里僵直了身体，双手悬在空中，轻轻握住你的袖子，却没有反抗。半搭在你胳膊上的手比起拒绝更像是欲拒还迎。它似乎也察觉到了，僵硬的收回了手。你看着它的脸，探进肋骨的手握住它的灵魂。它睁大了眼，在发出声音之前捂住了嘴，脸上浮出几分蓝色。

【真可爱。】你想。

你将它的白色T恤下摆撩起来，让它自己咬住。它瞪了你一眼，透露出的杀气仿佛下一秒就要开审判眼。你有恃无恐，因为你知道它不会这么做。

如你所料，它重重的叹了口气，还是咬住了你递到面前的布料。蓝色的灵魂在昏暗的房间散发着幽然的光，不管看几次，你都不得不由衷感叹它的美丽无暇。你小心的用手掌抱住它，指腹揉捏着灵魂最柔软的部位。晶莹的灵魂触感像软滑的果冻，充满弹性，在抚摸的时候还会流出浅蓝的半透明液体。你尝了一口，味道是酸甜的，像番茄酱。

它随着你的抚摸一抖一抖的，撑在两边的手不知何时攥成了拳。你摸着它骨头上的伤痕，每一道痕迹都伴随着濒临破碎的恐惧，你怜爱的将脸贴在上面，凉凉的骨贴在脸上舒服极了。你看到它闭着眼，尝试封闭自己，于是坏心眼的在骨间吹了口气。它被惊得打了个激灵，双眼怒视着你。你歪了歪头，用笑容回应。

你一边握住它的灵魂，一边解开了它的裤带。它夹了下腿，紧张的反应让你忍不住笑出声。它瞪了你一眼，用充斥着反抗和不甘的眼神，僵着身子逼迫自己张开腿。你摸上它的盆骨，看到了之前“你”在上面刻的字，你描着字母尖锐的边缘，内心充满愤怒，连指腹被划破都不自知。你努力无视它，不让那些令人恼火的事破坏现在的气氛。

你安抚着它，手指顺着骨头摸到魔法凝结成的性器官上，一把握住了半透明的分身。柔软的柱体触感细腻得像是幼婴的皮肤，丝毫没有人类的腥臭，反而带着几分酸甜。你握着它，上下撸动起来，放开灵魂的手探向后面的细缝。那道缝里已经开始溢水，你轻易的滑进了最深处，一下戳到了花蕊。它终于无法忍受的张开口，发出的声音像是小动物的呜叫，掺杂着几分不情愿的欲望。

【sans。】你呼唤着，又加了一根手指进去。它向后想躲开，却只是在你怀里埋得更深。它的双眼毫无焦距的看着前方，什么动作都没有。它想要拒绝，又不能拒绝；想要反抗，又不能反抗；想要麻木，却做不到。因此只能遵循本能，柔软的穴道违背着本心夹紧你的手指，似乎有些不知所措。你抱紧了这样的它，心中的爱慕几乎要满溢而出。

【叫我的名字。】你说，没有用命令的语气，更像是在恳求。

它反应了一会儿，似乎在努力将自己从欲望中拔出来。你和它的视线对在一起，这次它没有躲开。

「……chara？」

【不是那个。】虽然在这种时候提到“你”的名字令你有些生气，但你依旧耐着心向sans解释，【你知道的，我的名字。与你一起去过Grillby，听过你吹号，买过你的热狗，看过你的望远镜，与你一起说过冷笑话的那个我。】

它用前所未有的幅度震了一下，仿佛你说了什么令人震惊的话。它深深的看着你，白色的瞳孔里反射着你的脸，涌动着你窥视不到的感情。它转过头，看着地面，神情痛苦。

「frisk……」

【是的，sans……】

但你不在乎，【你】从不在乎这些。你抱着sans，像是拥有了全世界。

【我在这里，永远都在。】


End file.
